Ash and Serena:The Perfect Family Chapter One: The beginning
by RangerrRip
Summary: This is my first FanFic in a long time. So please bear with me. I am actually working on a few other projects. I also have a team helping me with one of my other projects. So please bear with me. You will see multiple chapters from me each week per project. But this one is the first one with a completed chapter. So please let me know what you think. And enjoy the journey.


**_Ash and Serena: The Perfect Family_**

 ** _Chapter One: The beginning of something good_**

 **By RangerrRip**

 _Our hero's Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena are on the road heading to Loumise City. Ash and Clemont were behind Bonnie and Clemont. Ash and Clemont were talking about their future gym battle when Ash turned to see Serena walking in the light of the setting sun through the leaves. He thought that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. And he longed to tell it this but was too scared to do so. Clemont noticed that Ash was distracted so he looked to see what had drawn Ash's attention when he saw that Ash was checking out Serena. So Clemont felt that he had to say something. After all Ash had been looking at Serena like that since the beginning._

"Ash why don't you just tell her that you love her already? You know that she loves you as well." Clemont said to Ash hoping that he was paying attention to him in the least. Ash looked at Clemont for a split second with a dazed but hopeful look on his face but then turned back to Serena. "I know that I should say something. But what if what you said isn't true? What if she doesn't love me? How would my confession effect our group?" Just as Ash said that he watched as Serena spun around in a circle while the light danced across her gentle sun kissed skin. He couldn't help but notice how the fading sun light made her honey-golden hair even more beautiful than usual.

Bonnie and Serena were talking while they waited on the boys to catch up. Bonnie noticed that Ash was watching Serena and figured that it would be a bright idea to say something to her. "Hey Serena have you noticed how Ash can never seem to take his eyes off of you?" Serena thought about it and realized that Bonnie was right. Ever since the two of them had reunited after 10 years. "Come to think of it Bonnie you are right. What do you think that it means?" Serena said in response. "Well I'd say that he has a crush on you. I mean you two are both about 22 right? Isn't it about time you two decided what you want in live. And well I also think that you should tell him how you feel about him." Bonnie responded to Serena's question. She then went on to add "Plus his journey is almost over. All that's left for him to do is to beat my brother and then the Kalo's league. And then your chances of being with him will vanish. So say something to him already."

Ash and Serena both thought about what was said to them and wondered if Clemont and Bonnie were right. And they both realized that they were right. So they decided to tell each other when they got the chance to. As this was going on Clemont and Bonnie both decided that they should have one last camp out before they enter Loumise City. The group set up their campsite. After which Clemont and Bonnie decided that now would be the best time to leave Ash and Serena alone together for a few. "Hey Ash Serena me and Bonnie are gonna go for a walk to find berries. You two place nice while were gone." Clemont said to the two of them as he and Bonnie walked away. Ash and Serena looked at each other both still thinking about the advice that Clemont and Bonnie had given them earlier.

Ash and Serena both found themselves in an awkward situation for a few moments. But after a few moments Ash and Serena both felt that they should confess their feelings here and now. "Um I need to tell you something." The two of them said in unison. "Um sorry you first." They said again. Before either could say another word Serena put her finger on Ash's lips to keep him quite. "Ash there's something I have to tell you. And I have to say it now. Ash I…" Serena froze as she prepared to tell him that she loved him. But before she could say another word Ash seeing her struggle decided to confess his feelings for her by kissing her in a long passionate kiss. During the kiss Bonnie and Clemont were reentering the camp behind Ash. They saw the kiss and both said in unison. "It's about time you two confessed that you two love each other." This cause Ash and Serena to both turn bright red and to turn away from each other. But after a few seconds Serena turned around and grabbed Ash's had which caused him to turn around. When he did she kissed him on the lips. This made Ash make up his mind about what to do next.

"Serena I know that we have known each other for a long time. And well thanks to this journey I have seen just how much I need you and love you. And I was hoping that you would consider being my girlfriend. So um… what do you say.?" Serena sat there in shock along with Clemont and Bonnie. But Serena after a few seconds responded with a simple kiss on his lips. This made Ash confused but he was pretty sure that it was a yes. But he still had to ask to make sure. "So was that a yes?" Serena looked at him and laughed. She then said "Of course that's a yes. I would nothing more than to be your girlfriend." After which Clemont decided that Ash and Serena should sleep in the same tent from now on. After much argument and protest from Bonnie the group went to bed. Ash and Serena in one tent. And Bonnie and Clemont in another.


End file.
